


The Complex

by wonyoongs



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, California, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, baekhyun is taehyung's brother, but i'm too lazy to tag them all so, jihoon and yoongi are brothers, other idols make appearances, some exo members make an appearance, they're all neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyoongs/pseuds/wonyoongs
Summary: Jungkook returns home from four years abroad in South Korea to all of his friends in one building and four years worth of drama and pent up feelings. Yoongi can't get over the past and won't let himself face his demons. Mingyu can't man up and confess to Wonwoo who refuses to be left alone with Mingyu. Jimin and Taehyung can pretend to be "just friends" all they want, but Hoseok can see the truth. Seungcheol shows Jihoon in every way just how much he cares for him, but Jihoon really is oblivious. Mark and Jackson can't see that they are both so in love with each other. Seokjin is afraid of confronting his feelings for Namjoon.The Complex really is a complex place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story goes out of order, like there will be some flashback moments/scenes in the past, so pay attention to the dates and places i'll put in bold.
> 
> but i hope you all enjoy! and let me know what you think in the comments.

**5:34, AUGUST 20, 2018: THE COMPLEX COURTYARD**

 

While on the plane, Jungkook had thought to himself that he must have forgotten how hot summers could be in California. But now that he stood at the address Taehyung had texted him––an apartment complex––he realized he could never forget the California summer heat.

 

He let out a sigh and tugged his suitcases down the walkway as he peered up at the complex again. He’d only seen apartment complexes like this in movies and TV shows. It was a large square or rectangle, he couldn’t quite tell at this angle. He walked through the large arch and into a courtyard. There was a basketball court right in the middle with benches on either side, a grill on the right, lawn chairs at the back.  _ This place is decked, _ Jungkook thought, smiling to himself. He looked to see doors scattered the walls, and four sets of stairs that led up to a second level with a balcony and more apartment doors.

 

“JUNGKOOK JEON!”

 

Jungkook swiveled, letting go of one suitcase as it bobbed back and forth on it’s wheels as he adjusted the strap of his backpack. On the balcony behind him was Kim Taehyung. He wore a large and boxy smile that stretched his lips. His hair was tousled as if he just woke up, but that didn’t stop him from flying down the stairs and jumping into Jungkook’s arms. Jungkook laughed, throwing his head back as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

 

“Jungkookie!” He heard the familiar voice of Park Jimin and then arms wrapped around his sides from behind. Jungkook laughed again, feeling at total bliss to be sandwiched between his two friends. He heard more doors opening, hoping the suddenly yelling wasn’t disturbing too many neighbors and getting his friends, now roommates, in trouble. He patted Taehyung on the back and then Jimin’s hand. Jimin stepped away first as Taehyung gave Jungkook one last squeeze before dropping back to his feet.

 

“You’ve grown so much! That’s not fair!” Jungkook turned to a pouting Jimin and realized he was a few inches taller than the older. He ruffled at Jimin’s hair and Jimin swatted Jungkook’s hand away, his pout deepening. He turned to took at Taehyung, but they were about the same height. He wondered how much Taehyung already teased Jimin about his height. Jungkook smiled, already planning to tease Jimin triple the amount.

 

Oh, how much he has missed his hyun–– _ friends _ . It would take some time to get out of the Korean ways, like referring to his older friends as hyung.

 

“Look who’s home!” Taehyung called over Jungkook’s shoulder.

 

The younger turned to see who Taehyung was talking about, but someone barreled into him, causing Jungkook to stumble backwards. The person had their arms latched tightly around Jungkook’s shoulders and neck. He gasped for air, letting out a raspy chuckle when he realized who was squeezing the life out of him.

 

“I missed you too, Gyeom,” Jungkook said, patting Kim Yugyeom on the back. He had just video chatted with Yugyeom and the rest of the “97 line,” as they are referred to, just last night. But Yugyeom’s hair looked longer, hanging just above his eyes. “You need a haircut, dude.”

 

Yugyeom laughed, his voice light and high. “Asshole.”

 

Yugyeom moved away as another body crashed into Jungkook. “Please don’t leave again! I love you! Don’t leave me alone with all of these weird people. They make me do all this annoying shit and I don’t like it. Don’t leave me!”

 

Jungkook patted Mingyu’s head, smoothing his hair down. “I won’t, promise buddy.”

 

Mingyu smiled into Jungkook’s shoulder and reluctantly let his friend go so he could receive more welcome-home-hugs.

 

A few minutes and many hugs and yelling and crying later, Jungkook turned to see the one person he had the most turmoil with coming home. He walked with his head bowed, his hands in his pockets and a large, black sweater on. His black hair was messy, and Jungkook couldn’t see his eyes, but he had a feeling they were look tired. Walking in front of him were Namjoon and the man he recognized from photos to be Hoseok. When the three were closer and Namjoon stood in front of Jungkook, he reached a hand out and Jungkook reciprocated, bringing him closer in a “bro hug.”

 

“You’ve grown up, Kook,” Namjoon mused, looking Jungkook up and down. Jungkook grinned, taking the compliment. Namjoon gestured to the man beside him. “This is Hoseok, he lives with Yoongi and I.”

 

Yoongi looked up at the mention of his name, and even if Jungkook was being introduced to Hoseok, he couldn’t help but make eye-contact with the older. He was right, Yoongi’s eyes were tired. The rest of him didn’t change at all, and he smiled, remembering Yoongi as of four years ago. He hoped nothing major has changed, like his feelings, for one.

 

Yoongi looked back down at his feet and Jungkook tore his eyes from the older to look at Hoseok. He smiled politely, shaking his hand.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you. You better live up to the hype,” Hoseok chuckled.

 

Taehyung clapped Jungkook on the back, squeezing his shoulders. “Oh, he will. Don’t worry. You guys will be fast friends.”

 

Everyone started chatting more, but Jungkook was solely focused on Min Yoongi. The older had detached himself from the rest of the group, hovering by the basketball hoop as he picked at the peeling and rusting paint. Jungkook moved towards him, watching the evening light slant across his face, illuminating his dark brown eyes and putting a glint to his black hair. He looked more beautiful than when Jungkook saw him last.

 

Yoongi looked up when Jungkook’s shadow hovered over him. A look of surprise and something more before he blinked and it was like his face was wiped clean of any emotion. But Jungkook knew better.

 

“Hey,” he said, voice soft like he was talking to a wounded and scared dog.

 

Yoongi continued to stare at the boy. Jungkook had been taller than Yoongi when he left, not by a lot, but enough to be noticeable. And now that Jungkook stood in front of him after four years, their height difference grew several more inches.

 

Yoongi quickly moved around Jungkook, careful not to touch the younger, and approached Namjoon. “Give me your car keys,” Yoongi demanded in a rushed whisper.

 

Namjoon looked down at his roommate and friend. “What? Why?” Namjoon looked back at Jungkook who only watched Yoongi with a pained look. He looked back at Yoongi. “What happened?”

 

“Just give me your keys. Now!” Yoongi’s voice rose an octave and if everyone wasn’t already listening, they were now. “Please,” Yoongi added as an afterthought.

 

Namjoon reached a hand into his shorts pocket and fished out his car keys. Yoongi snatched them from his hand and stormed out of the courtyard and onto the sidewalk outside. Jungkook watched him go with a sad look on his face. Everyone was torn between watching Yoongi go and looking at Jungkook. Jimin moved to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jungkook tensed and moved away to grab his suitcases.

 

He took a deep breath before saying, “So, where’s my new crib?”

 

«

 

**6:02, AUGUST 20, 2018: TAEHYUNG AND JIMIN’S APARTMENT**

 

“I don’t know what went down with you two before you left. Or what was going on between you two, period. But you’ve got to give him some time.”

 

Jimin lay on Jungkook’s new bed, watching as the younger continued unpacking his first suitcase. Jungkook carefully placed a pile of white shirts into the dresser, not wanting to mess up their folds. He shoved at his suitcase, moving it out of the way before opening the second one.

 

“Did anything happen while I was gone?” Jungkook asked, glancing up at Jimin. “I mean, I know stuff obviously happened. A lot. But anything I should know right at this second?”

 

Jimin hummed in understanding, moving onto his back. “With Yoongi specifically?” Jimin asked for clarification.

 

Jungkook nodded, picking up a pile of jeans. “For right now. You can fill me in on everything else later. But I might go crazy without hearing about Yoongi.” Jungkook huffed. “And god knows he will never tell me himself. And you, asshole, refused to tell me anything whenever we talked, so.”

 

Jimin shrugged. “I don’t really like talking about other people’s lives without their permission.”

 

Jungkook straightened to glare at Jimin. “You? Hate gossiping? That’s funny.” Jungkook bent back down to grab more piles of clothes.

 

“Hey! I’ve changed!”

 

“No, he hasn’t!” Taehyung called from the living room.

 

Jimin pushed himself into a sitting position. “Thanks for sticking up for me. I thought we were friends, Tae!”

 

Taehyung popped his head into the room, a lazy smile on his face. “Jungkook only just got home, I wasn’t going to get on his bad side. Give me another hour and I’m sure I’ll fuck something up.”

 

Jungkook laughed. He missed this.

 

Jimin threw himself back down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. Taehyung walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to Jimin. He rolled over Jimin who groaned and yelped until Taehyung had his back to the wall with his arms and legs wrapped around Jimin.

 

“What the fuck, dude,” Jimin groaned, but made no move to push Taehyung away which only prompted his best friend to snuggle his face further into his neck.

 

Jungkook smiled at the pair, still amazed they haven’t started dating.  _ Yet, _ Jungkook thought with a smirk.

 

Taehyung patted Jimin’s stomach. “Okay, back to story time.”

 

Jimin sighed. “Fine.” He turned his head to look at Jungkook, his hair flopping over his forehead. Taehyung moved it out of the way with a simple brush of his fingers. “I won’t go into details, because if you’re that desperate, you can man up and ask him yourself.”

 

Jungkook huffed. “It’s not about me manning up, it’s about Yoongi opening up to me!”

 

Jimin gave him a pointed look. “He did once. He can do it again.”

 

Jungkook sighed, but nodded, continuing with his unpacking.

 

“Well, he started dating Hoseok.”

 

Jungkook wiped his head to look at Jimin. “Their  _ dating _ ?” His voice rose an octave in disbelief, and hurt.

 

Jimin nodded, or as much as he could while laying down. “Once Yoongi graduated, they dated. This was when Yoongi and Namjoon moved into the Complex. And they were together for awhile.” Jimin looked over at Taehyung in confirmation. “They were really sweet together. Hoseok was good for Yoongi, made him happy and bright and all that shit. I even thought they’d make it for the long run.”

 

“Okay. I get it,” Jungkook grumbled, tossing his socks into a drawer. Jimin gave him an apologetic look, but Jungkook ignored him.

 

“About a year ago, Hoseok moved in with Namjoon and Yoongi. But even a bit before that Yoongi started getting depressed again. I mean he’s always been kinda depressed, but with Hoseok, he looked healthy, but then it was like a switch and suddenly he was back to how he was when you initially left.”

 

Jungkook looked up at Jimin, his eyes wide. Jimin twisted his mouth, trying to shrug, but looked like a pained grimace.

 

“He was bad after you left, Kook,” Taehyung continued. He leaned up on an elbow. “ _ Really _ bad.”

 

Jungkook’s stomach plummeted and his chest ached. He looked down at his suitcase, his shoulders falling. “I had no idea…”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Jimin said angrily. “You just up and left.”

 

“It wasn’t my choice!” Jungkook growled.

 

Jimin sat up, pushing off Taehyung’s hand on his shoulder. “You could have at least said something! All you left was a letter. A stupid letter! You couldn’t even spare a minute to say goodbye in person?”

 

Jungkook could see Jimin’s eye glass over with unshed tears. He straightened and took a step forward. “Jimin ––”

 

Jimin shook his head furiously and stomped out of the room. A second later a door slammed and the apartment descended into silence. Jungkook sighed, running hands frustratedly back and forth in his hair.

 

“Everyone needs some time,” Taehyung started, sitting up in the middle of Jungkook’s head. “Everyone took is pretty hard when you just suddenly left.”

 

Jungkook swallowed thickly. “I know. And I’m sorry. So, so sorry.”

 

Taehyung nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Taehyung scooted to lean back against the wall. “He was really excited to see you, in person that is. He cleaned the whole apartment. Arranged and rearranged this room for you probably a million times.”

 

Jungkook smiled, not doubting it.

 

“He understands. He really does. But now with you here in the flesh, all those feelings are coming back, so give him some time.”

 

Jungkook nodded, folding himself to sit on the floor. “And you?” He looked up at Taehyung, uncertainty written all over his face. He didn’t try to hide it. Not here. Not in front of Taehyung.

 

Taehyung tilted his head, giving Jungkook a small smile before he slid off the bed and crawled across the floor to sit next to Jungkook. He wrapped a hand around Jungkook’s shoulders. “You’re my bro. I can’t tell you what to do and shit like that. Just don’t do it again.”

 

Jungkook chuckled and nodded. “I won’t. I promise.”

 

Taehyung nodded once. “Good.” He pushed himself off the ground, standing and holding a hand out for Jungkook. He took it, Taehyung pulling him to his feet. “We’re having a barbeque with the neighbors.”

 

Jungkook nodded, smiling. It’s been too long since he’s had an American barbeque. Taehyung moved to leave the room when Jungkook stopped him. “Oh, will you tell me what happened with Yoongi and Hoseok?”

 

Taehyung gave him a look. “Dude. Not the right time.”

 

Jungkook let out a silent breath and nodded. He chuckled. “Yeah. I’ll find out sooner or later.”

 

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “Finish up here and then help me bring the stuff downstairs. Jimin will be in his room for, like, another hour or so.”

 

Jungkook bent to grab a pair of shoes from his suitcase, he favorite Timberlands. “When he’s in a mood, Jimin is in his room for an hour? Wow. You sure know that guy well.”

 

Taehyung’s cheeks started to redden and Jungkook knew all he needed from that. Taehyung shrugged to try to hide his cheeks. “He’s my best friend, dude. Of course I know him well.”

 

He practically ran from the room and Jungkook let out a laugh.

 

Man, he really missed his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**10:58, JUNE 5, 2014: TAEHYUNG’S HOUSE**

 

Music was blasted throughout the house, the bass thrumming through Jungkook’s body like a second heartbeat. He watched his friends dance and sing, throwing back drinks and having an overall good time. Jungkook looked down at the armchair he was sitting in and sighed.

 

Sure, he was underage. But most of the people here were. He still opted for soda instead of any alcohol. Which was smart, of course. But it was definitely more boring.

 

Taehyung had told him he was having a “first year of college is done, congrats to us” party. Jungkook wasn’t in college, but had just finished his junior year of high school. He would do anything to get out of the house though.

 

Jungkook watched Taehyung and Jimin dancing with two other guys that he didn’t recognize. Yugyeom was around somewhere, but unlike Jungkook, Yugyeom had decided to drink.

 

As he lifted his cup, Jungkook realized he was out of Sprite. He sighed and plunged himself through the dance floor, trying to maneuver his way through the crowd. A few minutes later, he stumbled into the kitchen. It was a little quieter in there, and definitely fewer people. Taehyung’s older brother, Baekhyun, sat on the counter, his boyfriend leaning against him.

 

Jungkook smiled in greeting, moving to the fridge and grabbing the bottle of Sprite to pour more for himself.

 

“Still not drinking?” Baekhyun asked, his voice light. He was probably the only other one sober, even if he was one of the only ones of age to drink legally. His dad and stepdad were out of town, leaving the household to Baekhyun. He agreed to buy alcohol for Taehyung so he could host a party, only if Taehyung cleaned the entire house the next morning. Taehyung was quick to agree, but they both knew it was unlikely to happen.

 

Jungkook straightened and shook his head. “If I show up to my house smelling like alcohol, my mom is literally going to kill me.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, stroking his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Is he okay?” Jungkook asked, motioning to the long limbs trying to stay upright.

 

Baekhyun glanced at his partner and chuckled. “Yeah, he’s fine. Yeol here is a bit of a lightweight. Well, anyone would be when you have five shots and six cups.”

 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows in surprise, leaning against the fridge as he sipped at his soda.

 

“So, you aren’t staying over?” Baekhyun asked, redirecting the conversation back to Jungkook.

 

He shook his head. “Mom said no.”

 

“Mom probably knew.” Baekhyun waved around him, meaning his mother must have known there’d be an end of the school year party.

 

“Mom needs to trust me more,” Jungkook grunted.

 

“Touché.”

 

Jungkook leaned his head back against the cold fridge. It only worked for a few seconds before it too became warm. He checked his watch, realizing he needs to be home at 11:30. He straightened, placing his cup on the counter which Baekhyun then proceeded to drink out of.

 

“Gotta go. I’ll see you later!” Jungkook said to Baekhyun who gave him a nod and a wave. He startled Chanyeol awake who started blabbing about some hot dude he hooked up with last night.

 

“That was me, you idiot.”

 

Jungkook saw Chanyeol look at Baekhyun, mumble something that sounded like “I love you” while Baekhyun blushed a dark red, sputtering out a “W-w-what?!” Jungkook chuckled to himself.  _ Guess this is going to an interesting talk _ . He kind of wished he could stay and watch. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were a really cute couple, and Taehyung idolized them. Their parents weren’t the best role models in relationships, and Taehyung always talked about how he wanted to find something like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Jungkook kind of wanted to find something like the older couple too.

 

He pushed his way out of the house, taking a few more minutes out of his precious time to get home by curfew. Good thing he didn’t live that far. Fifteen minutes by walking. Eleven if he moved fast.

 

Jungkook stepped out of the house and closed the front door behind him. He sighed in content at the lack of bass shaking his core and words ringing in his ears. It also smelled graciously better out here, not like alcohol and weed and sweat. It did smell a bit like smoke, and Jungkook startled at the person sitting on the last step, his back to Jungkook.

 

The man looked behind him at the noise and frowned at the company. Jungkook bowed his head and descended the steps. The man scooted over so Jungkook could move past him. He paused on the sidewalk, glancing down at the man. He had a cigarette hanging from his fingers as he blew smoke up at Jungkook.

 

“Did you see Kihyun?”

 

Jungkook frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. “Who?”

 

“Kind of looks like a hamster. Has pink hair.”

 

Jungkook looked at the man then to the dark pink hair that swooped above his eyes. He shook his head. “I saw him earlier in the night with some guy.”

 

The man cursed, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “There goes my ride,” he said, smoke rolling from his mouth with each word.

 

Jungkook shuffled on his feet awkwardly, not really knowing what to do now. All he knew was that this man was really handsome, illuminated by the street lamp, giving his features a darker look. And his voice was nice and deep, just a tad scratchy, enough so it was blissfully sexy.

 

“Do you have a car?” The man asked, tilting his head up to Jungkook. Jungkook shook his head and the man groaned. “You walked here?”

 

Jungkook nodded.

 

“Might as well do that, too.” The man stood, brushing dust off his pants. He wore dark washed jeans, ripped at the knees. A plain white shirt hung low under a leather jacket. He looked extremely good.

 

Jungkook realized he was staring too long when the man asked which way he was going. Jungkook pointed to his left, the man’s right.

 

“Great. Me too.” The man started walking, snubbing his cigarette into the neighbors potted plant sitting by the mailbox. Jungkook moved to follow him.

 

“You know Taehyung and Baekhyun?”

 

The man nodded and then shrugged. “Friend of a friend. What about you, kid?”

 

Jungkook made a face at the name. “I’m not a kid.”

 

“Well, you’re not of age.”

 

Jungkook tripped on a large rock and turned to make a questioning face at the other. The man shrugged again. “You don’t smell like alcohol. So either you don’t like to drink, which is fine. Or you’re underage.”

 

“Everyone in there is underage.”

 

“True. And you, kid?”

 

“My name is Jungkook, not kid. And I’m only sixteen.”

 

The man hummed. “I think I like ‘kid’ better.”

 

Jungkook grumbled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. “And your name?”

 

“Yoongi Min.”

 

Jungkook looked over at the pink haired man. “Are you friends with Namjoon Kim?”

 

Yoongi nodded, brushing a hand through his hair.

 

“Ah,” Jungkook drawled. He kicked at a rock in his path. “The name sounded familiar. Namjoon used to tutor me, still does sometimes. Your name must have come up at some point.”

 

“Of course it did. I’m his best friend. I’d be appalled if he didn’t mention me.”

 

Jungkook laughed. Yoongi looked over at him, startled. He looked away quickly, down at his feet as they continued walking.

 

It had been a few minutes already, their small talk significantly small. Neither really liked to talk on the regular, and it wasn’t going to change in the presence of attractive people. At least that was what Jungkook was thinking. They passed under another street light, the houses turning into larger buildings as they got closer to the city. Yoongi’s face lit up in an unveiling kind of way under the light. It was almost ethereal. A complete contrast to the clothes he wore and the lingering smell of smoke on his breath.

 

They continued walking and talking, their small talk revealing things about each other little by little. Jungkook found out Yoongi was twenty-one, attending the local college, living with his childhood friend, Kihyun. He enjoyed listening and writing music, wanting to be a music producer one day. He has a younger brother around Jungkook’s age. And all while they’ve been talking, Jungkook has realized Yoongi is a very grumpy man.

 

Jungkook also realized that they had been walking at a snail’s pace when they stopped outside a small building. Yoongi tugged at the zipper of his jacket and pointed half-heartedly at the building. “This is me.”

 

Jungkook looked around, down at his watch [11:36], and back around at his surroundings. They had passed Jungkook’s house. The boy mentally slapped himself, making a face in his silent battle. Yoongi noticed and quirked his head.

 

Jungkook looked up at the building. “You live here?”

 

Yoongi frowned. “Stop judging. I know it’s a shithole.”

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Jungkook held his hands up in defeat, but a small smile danced at his lips.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go in now. Thanks for walking with me.”

 

Jungkook nodded. “Yep.”

 

Yoongi gave the younger one last look before turning away.

 

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Yoongi?” Jungkook called after him, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking too much.

 

Yoongi stopped at the entrance and looked back. “We’ll see.”


	3. Chapter 3

**6:28, AUGUST 20, 2018: THE COMPLEX COURTYARD**

 

Jungkook carried down a stack of packaged hamburgers to the courtyard. Mingyu was already hovering by the grill, a ridiculous frilly apron wrapped around his waist that said, “Kiss the chef.” Seokmin hovered behind him, ready to do whatever Mingyu needed him to do. Seungcheol, one of Mingyu’s roommates, arrived with hotdogs, asking Mingyu if there was anything else he could do. Mingyu shooed him away and he gladly joined the game of basketball that was already loud and rowdy.

 

“Ah, yes! Finally!” Mingyu grabbed the packages from Jungkook’s hands, laying them out on the table next to the grill. Seokmin got to work cutting the packages open and handing each patty to Mingyu. They were a nice team. Jungkook wondered if he would work well like this with the other 97 line boys if he had stayed.

 

“Stop pouting.”

 

Jungkook turned to see Taehyung with a hand wrapped around Jimin’s forearm, dragging the other towards their new roommate. Taehyung placed him in front of Jungkook, hands on his shoulders. “Anything you have to say.”

 

“You can’t force me, jackass,” Jimin mumbled.

 

“You’re the one that wanted to. Then when we walked down the stairs, you chickened.” Taehyung made a chicken noise and Jimin winced. He turned and pushed his best friend away. Taehyung sauntered off, making more chicken noises.

 

Jimin turned back to face Jungkook with a sigh. “I’m sorry. About earlier. I know why you left and everything, but it still hurt. And I’ve completely forgiven you and all that, but now that you’re here in the flesh. I don’t know, everything just kinda came flooding back. And I’m really sorry ––”

 

Jungkook folded Jimin to his chest, hugging the older fiercely. Jimin hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s middle before hugging him tighter.

 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jungkook started, resting his cheek against Jimin’s hair. “If you have to rant at me about it all, you know where to find me.”

 

Jungkook could feel Jimin smile against his chest. He backed away and his smile grew. “Thanks, Kookie.”

 

Mingyu shooed them away, complaining about how they were too close to the grill and his cooking space. Jungkook teased the cook further before following Jimin to join the basketball game.

 

Jungkook continued playing in the game until it became close to everyone fighting, in which case they all dispersed to do their own thing and Jimin dragged him around to properly introduce him to everyone.

 

Jimin introduced him to Mingyu’s three other roommates. Jungkook had met Choi Seungcheol earlier in the wake of his arrival. He seemed like a really nice guy and cared about Mingyu like a brother. He was only two years older than Jungkook, the same age as Jimin and Taehyung. They got along pretty well.

 

“You work out?” Seungcheol asked after Jimin mentioned something about how much of a ‘muscle pig’ Jungkook has become.

 

Jungkook nodded at Seungcheol, which then started a whole conversation about that topic, which at that point Jimin grew bored and left the two alone.

 

After a few minutes, another guy walked up and patted Seungcheol on the back. He was outside earlier when Jungkook arrived, he just never got the chance to hear his name.

 

“Oh,” Seungcheol started at the pat on his back. “Wonwoo, this is Jungkook. You know, Mingyu’s friend?”

 

“Yeah, of course. He never shuts up about you.”

 

The dark haired guy, Wonwoo, stuck out his hand and Jungkook shook it.

 

“Wonwoo Jeon.”

 

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised. “Jeon? Really?”

 

Wonwoo shrugged then nodded. “Yeah, I know we have the same last name. Mingyu kept asking me if I was sure I was related to you. But now that you’re here, hopefully he’ll stop asking.”

 

Jungkook chuckled, knowing his friend would do exactly that.

 

“How long have you lived here?” Jungkook asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

 

Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo with a thoughtful look. “Uh, three years?”

 

Wonwoo shrugged and Seungcheol turned away. “I moved in with Wonwoo initially about three years ago. Then Mingyu needed some place to stay because he didn’t have enough money to stay on campus.” Seungcheol scratched at his cheek and muttered, “Still don’t know why you have to pay for on campus housing.”

 

“Dude,” Wonwoo nudged his roommate.

 

Seungcheol nodded, getting himself back on track. “So he moved in two years ago, then Wonwoo’s friend Jihoon didn’t want to live with his brother, but his brother wanted him nearby.”

 

Jungkook froze at the name. “J-Jihoon?”

 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo looked at him with puzzled expressions.

 

“Yeah. You know him?” Wonwoo asked.

 

Jungkook swallowed thickly and looked around for the familiar man. The last time Jungkook saw him, he was sporting bubblegum pink hair. He was sure Jihoon would have changed his hair after four years.

 

“Is he here?” Jungkook asked, his hands clenching into fists in his pockets.

 

They both shook their heads. Seungcheol said, “On Monday’s he goes with his brother t–– _ Ack _ ! What the hell!” Seungcheol glared at Wonwoo, rubbing his side. Wonwoo just gave him a pointed look. Jungkook blinked confusedly

 

“He should be back in time for dinner,” Wonwoo said. “Can you excuse us for a minute?” Wonwoo didn’t wait for Jungkook’s answer, but simple dragged his roommate away. Jungkook watched them walk away before someone tapped him on the shoulder. Behind him stood one of the people Jungkook never thought he’d see again.

 

“Kihyun?”

 

The man smiled and gave Jungkook a pat on the back. “Wow. You’re all grown up, aren’t you?”

 

Jungkook shrugged, still trying to comprehend how Kihyun Yoo, Yoongi’s childhood best friend, was here. Was everybody from Jungkook’s past living in the same apartment complex? Does the world really hate Jungkook that much?

 

“You live here?” Jungkook asked. Kihyun was no longer sporting pink hair, instead his hair was black and parted towards the side, some hair hanging on his forehead.

 

Kihyun nodded. “Right below you, actually.”

 

“Oh, wow.”

 

Kihyun chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Taehyung and Jimin are pretty damn loud sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?”

 

Kihyun let out a laugh, and suddenly a man appeared behind him. Jungkook startled at the sudden appearance, but Kihyun relaxed as the man ran a hand through Kihyun’s hair.

 

“Don’t you think he should go back to pink hair?” The man asked.

 

“I…uh…”

 

“Don’t mind Wonho. He’s just got a thing for me having pink hair.”

 

“Can’t deny,” Wonho said. He put his arms around Kihyun’s shoulder and leaned against the shorter male. “But it’s hard ‘cause you looked so good and cute.”

 

Kihyun smacked him on the stomach, and the man hunched over, dragging Kihyun with him. Jungkook suddenly felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment.

 

“I’m just saying,” Wonho muttered, straightening up and adjusting his arm around Kihyun. “Why not go back? For me”

 

“Why would I do anything for you?” Kihyun’s face was suddenly serious, and Jungkook felt alarmed.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Wonho started pouting and poking Kihyun in the side. He squirmed away, but Wonho was persistent.

 

Jungkook started backing away, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden public displays of affection. He never knew Kihyun had a boyfriend. But a lot of things have changed in the last four years. Jungkook hated being reminded of that fact.

 

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and he turned to see Yugyeom grinning at him along with Bambam, Minghao, Seokmin and Jaehyun. It didn’t take him long to fall into easy conversation with his friends of the same age group.

 

«

 

**6:28, AUGUST 20, 2018: SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY**

 

Yoongi was lagging behind Jihoon, watching his feet slap against the ground, their footsteps ringing in the empty parking lot. His head pounded and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for the next day. Or week. Or forever. Maybe then he won’t have to see the kid’s stupid face again.

 

Yoongi let out a silent breath. He ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall unevenly across his forehead. He had known Jungkook was coming back to the states, back to California, and even more specifically, back into his life. More out of association if Yoongi could help it, but he usually never could, especially when it comes to Jungkook. The younger always found away to be wherever Yoongi was, on purpose or not. Yoongi grew to think it was cute, now he thought it was annoying as hell. He thought everything about Jungkook was annoying as hell. His stupid smile and bunny teeth (which he had grown into in the past four years), his stupid height and muscles (which had grown in the past four years). Jungkook grew into himself nicely.

 

Yoongi hissed as he forced his nails into his thighs, trying to make himself stop thinking about Jungkook. Jihoon looked back at him, a frown on his face as he sighed. He raised his eyebrows slightly, a little expectantly, and Yoongi knew his brother had been talking to him yet he hadn’t been paying attention. He dug his nails into his thighs again to chastise himself.

 

“What?” Yoongi asked.

 

Jihoon waited where he stood for Yoongi to catch up with him. “I was saying I thought it was a good session today.”

 

“Oh,” Yoongi kicked at a rock. “Yeah.”

 

Honestly, Yoongi hadn’t paid much attention during their session. It wasn’t on purpose. It’s not his fault that he couldn’t stop thinking about Jungkook and everything they went through together, and not together. It’s not like Yoongi enjoyed having his head clogged with the past. He never enjoys it, not in four years.

 

Yoongi fished his keys out of his pocket as they approached his car. He unlocked it and both him and Jihoon slid into their seats. Yoongi started the car, turning the A/C on high with a hand over one of the vents. He wanted to wait to let the air circulate more in the hot car before he went anywhere. After a few minutes, he puts a foot on the brake and shifts the car into reverse. But before the car begins to move, Jihoon speaks.

 

“So, Jungkook’s back.”

 

Yoongi stops, his foot pressed hard against the brake and his fingers tighten on the steering wheel. Yoongi closed his eyes and let the reel of flashbacks flit across his closed eyelids.

 

Hot and cold summer nights. Buzz of alcohol. Taste and smell of cigarettes. Jungkook in the light of a street lamp. Lamb skewers. Campfires. Laughing. Music. Pianos. Jungkook’s fingers on the piano keys. Jungkook’s soft gaze as he focused on playing, singing.  Jungkook’s hands sliding against Yoongi’s. Dancing. Jungkook laughing, smiling. Bunny teeth. Eye crinkles. Happiness. Stargazing in the desert. First kisses in the rain. Jungkook’s hair between Yoongi’s fingers. Jungkook’s eye on Yoongi. Jungkook’s lips on Yoongi’s. Jungkook’s hands on Yoongi. Jungkook on top of Yoongi. Jungkook  _ in _ Yoongi. Just Jungkook. Jungkook.  _ Jungkook _ .

 

“Yoongi.”

 

“What?” Yoongi asked, without opening his eyes.

 

Jihoon was silent for a beat. Yoongi could hear him lightly scratching at his jeans. And then the sound of the gear shift moving to park.

 

“I know.”

 

Yoongi sighed, taking his foot off the brake and resting his head against the steering wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the angst begin


End file.
